More Than One Lifetime
by RoMaHazz
Summary: A story revolving around the friendship of Avatar Roku and Monk Gyatso. Chapter 16 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The young monk ran down the steps of the Southern Air Temple, heart thumping with excitement. He was joined by the other boys, all eager to get a glimpse of the temple's newest airbending student. "Gyatso!" his friends shouted. "Over here!" Gyatso joined his friends, sitting on the handrails of the steps. The crowd that had gathered to welcome the guest was enormous…Gyatso and his friends had no chance of getting closer. "Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of him soon enough." The children in the crowd were pushed to the front so they could get a better look. They all stood in the temple's main plaza, watching the sky intently.

Soon, they saw what they were looking for. A red dragon had appeared on the horizon, with a flying bison on either side of it. The three animals flew gracefully over the Patola mountain range. The monks stared in awe…for many of them, even the older monks, this was the first time they had ever seen a dragon. Gyatso admired the dragon's features…even from the distance, he could tell that this creature was a force to be reckoned with. It was a stark contrast to the gentle bison that the monks were accustomed to.

The real object of their attention, however, was not the mount, but the rider. Perched on the dragon's neck was the new student, and after a smooth landing, the young man hopped down. Sixteen years old, clad entirely in red, hair in the traditional Fire Nation topknot…he was a handsome young man, but he seemed somewhat timid, even shy. It certainly was not a trait that Gyatso would have expected from such a special student.

The bison escort landed as well, and the head monks dismounted. The senior monk, Monk Nashi, stepped forward and bowed to the student. "Avatar Roku," he said, loudly, "it is an honor to welcome you to the Southern Air Temple." The monks, young and old, erupted into cheers. In spite of the warm welcome, Gyatso noticed that the Avatar appeared to be putting on a brave face, if only for their sakes. He seemed nervous and hesitant. _Is it us, or is he just homesick?_ He had always thought of the Avatar as some high-and-mighty monarch or something, even greater than the kings. All of the young monks were educated about the Avatar and his vital role in bringing balance to the world. Surely, being that important would get to the Avatar's head.

But Avatar Roku was nothing like that…he was extremely humble and meek, and he even seemed embarrassed by the special attention he was getting. _Hmm_, Gyatso thought. _Maybe later, when things have settled down, I'll seek him out and talk to him. _Roku began to follow Monk Nashi to his quarters, while the crowd noisily followed behind.

_If I can reach him, that is._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: It's finals week, and what do I do? I write fanfics. :) Anyway, here's my latest fic, and it will be centered around Gyatso and Roku, and Aang will come into the picture later. Enjoy! (And don't worry, the chapters will get longer eventually.)


	2. Chapter 2

As Gyatso suspected, talking to Roku alone turned out to be easier said than done. For the first few days, the Avatar kept to himself…he mostly stayed in his room, and the head monks were the only ones allowed to visit. When asked why the Avatar was isolated, Monk Nashi simply said that it was a big transition in the young Avatar's life, and he just needed time to take things in. When Roku finally ventured out to explore the temple, he could not go anywhere without being gawked at, especially by the younger monks. It clearly embarrassed him, and he walked very quickly, avoiding everybody. The head monks did their best to dispel the small crowds that followed him, but still, it was rare to see Roku without a group of admirers following him around.

When it was finally time for Roku's first airbending lesson, Gyatso skipped his own class so he could watch. He wasn't the only one to do so; Roku had quite an audience by the time he arrived. Normally, the masters frowned upon skipping class, but as this was a special occasion, they probably wouldn't raise a fuss. The lesson was to be held on a small plaza on the side of the temple, a large area with plenty of open space.

Roku was now clothed in the orange and yellow robes of the airbending students…if it wasn't for his long hair, still in the topknot, he could have passed as just another monk. Roku smiled shyly at his spectators and bowed to his master. He was clearly excited, yet nervous. His master was Monk Shika. Gyatso thought the pairing was perfect; Monk Shika had been his own airbending teacher when he was a youngster, and his easygoing demeanor and fun-loving attitude made him one of the most popular teachers in the temple. That wasn't to say that the rest of the teachers were stern or cold, but as the monks grew older, the classes became more serious. Gyatso missed the old days.

"Welcome, Avatar," Monk Shika said with his trademark smile. "Let us begin. First of all, can you tell me the main difference between firebending and airbending?"

Roku scratched his head. "Umm…firebending involves fire, and airbending involves…air?"

The spectators laughed…they had not expected such a silly answer from the Avatar. Roku blushed slightly but smiled at his joke. Monk Shika laughed as well. "That is true, my pupil, but there is more to it than that. Firebending is intense and ferocious, while airbending is peaceful and harmonious. Before you can master airbending, or any of the elements for that matter, you must learn to adopt the mindset of that element. Once you understand the element, you can coincide with it. Now, let's see how much you have to learn." Shika motioned for Roku to step back. "Try to create a breeze of air, like this." He assumed a stance and released a steady stream of air into the sky, away from the temple. "If you can adopt the mindset of an airbender, then you should be able to do it."

He stepped back, allowing Roku to try. Roku took a deep breath, trying to imitate Shika's stance. His form was almost perfect; he was a quick learner. However, everyone was startled when fire shot out of his fingers, instead of air. It thrilled the teenagers but terrified the children, and many of them fled in fear. Monk Shika simply stood, impressed by the firebending display. Roku stopped, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong. I did my best…"

His master smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you just have a lot to learn. And now, thanks to your display, I know exactly how your lessons must begin. Tomorrow, I will teach you some techniques that will help you understand the mindset of airbending." The lesson was over as quickly as it started, and the audience slowly dispersed. Gyatso lingered, watching as the Avatar pondered his teaching. Soon, they were the only two left, and Gyatso seized his chance.

He ran up to the Avatar. "Hey, Avatar Roku!" Roku looked up, startled. "Sorry if I scared you. My name is Gyatso." He bowed.

The other bowed back. "Nice to meet you, Gyatso."

"That was some incredible firebending you did just now. I wish I could learn all four elements."

Roku laughed. "It would be pretty boring if everybody knew all four elements…the elements bring uniqueness to the four nations."

Gyatso rubbed his bald head. "I suppose so…but I still think it's amazing that you can learn all four elements. What is it like, Avatar?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet. I only know firebending." He sighed, doubtful. "What if there's been some mistake? What if I'm not really the Avatar, and I'm just wasting my time here?"

"Hey, come on," Gyatso said, slapping his back playfully. "Nobody gets it on the first try. You'll get it soon, Avatar Roku. I know you will."

Roku smiled back at his new friend…maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. Gyatso continued. "Later on, I can introduce you to some of my friends. Before long, you'll think of this place as a second home, Avatar Roku."

"Thanks," the other said, "but can you do me a favor?" Gyatso nodded, listening. "Can you just call me Roku, instead of Avatar Roku? I'm just a normal guy, like everyone else."

The monk smiled, walking with his new friend out of the plaza. "I think I can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Gyatso chattered on and on about the temple, and the many things to do there. "And over there is the airball court. Once you learn airbending, I'll teach you how to play. But that's only one game; we're always making up new ones. The library is that way, but no one really goes there, except for the older monks. And the gardens are that way. We grow our own food here, and everybody has to work together to keep the plants healthy. You may not have to, because you're the Avatar, but just wait until harvest time…"

Roku smiled as they walked. He hadn't been there long, but the peaceful and playful nature of the Air Nomads already intrigued Roku. The people of the Fire Nation always had a sense of duty about them; each person had their own goals, and they would strive to achieve what they wanted. It wasn't to say that people in the Fire Nation never had fun, but once they were faced with a challenge, they were extremely serious and determined to overcome.

The Air Nomads, however, seemed to simply take life as it came. Except for the airbending classes, there was no set structure or schedule within the temple; the monks came and went as they pleased. There was also a strong sense of accord in the temple; helping others just came as a second nature, not because they were forced to. Roku remembered what his airbending master had taught him: "Fire is intense and ferocious, while air is peaceful and harmonious." _So, I guess a nation's element has a great effect on the nature of its people._

"…and wait till you taste our fruit pies!" Gyatso was saying. The monk's enthusiasm was overwhelming, and Roku couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Gyatso looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?"

Roku tried to stifle his mirth. "Sorry, it's just…" He stopped. They had come across some teenaged monks, tossing an airball back and forth.

"Those are my friends!" Gyatso ran forward. "Hey guys! Come over here and meet Roku!"

The teenagers just stared, open-mouthed, as Roku approached them. Gyatso began the introductions. "Roku, meet some of my best friends: Pasang, Samu, and Kaze."

Roku bowed. "It's nice to meet all of you."

The monks just stared, and a very awkward silence passed. Pasang finally spoke. "Gyatso…you just called him 'Roku', instead of 'Avatar'!"

"Oh, well, he said it's alright with him. He's just a normal guy, like the rest of us."

The monks seemed shocked; it was almost as if Gyatso had spoken blasphemy. "No, he's not a normal guy," Samu insisted. "He's the Avatar! And you just called him by name only, with no honorifics or anything!"

Gyatso was getting heated. "I just told you…he doesn't want any honorifics! He just wants to be treated normally!"

Roku just stood there. He felt very uncomfortable as they spoke about him as though he wasn't even there. What made him more uncomfortable, however, was the fact that they were arguing over something as silly as honorifics. He could see the friction building up between them, so he quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "Umm…hey, how about this?" The monks stopped arguing and stared at him, as if they were surprised that he was even willing to say something to them. It made him even more uncomfortable. "Umm…if you want to call me Avatar Roku, that's fine, but everybody has my permission to just call me Roku if they want to. How's that?"

Gyatso turned to his friends. "See? See? He said so himself!"

Kaze coughed. "Well, if you say so…but I'll just stick with calling you 'Avatar'." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's fine with me…" Roku said, but the monks had run off. He turned to Gyatso. "That was…strange."

"Oh, don't worry. Once they're used to you, you'll wish that they had stuck with the 'Avatar' stuff. They're fun guys; they really are."

Gyatso could tell that Roku was disheartened by the whole thing. It wasn't the honorifics that bothered him; it was the fact that nobody seemed willing to treat him as just a normal guy. Everybody insisted on giving him all this special treatment, but it just made Roku feel isolated.

"Come on, I know of something that'll cheer you up. Follow me!"

He started running, and Roku struggled to keep up. "Where are we going?"

Gyatso smiled at him. "I want you to meet my closest friend of all."

They ran to one of the outer parts of the temple and stood on the edge of a cliff. Roku looked around, but couldn't see anybody. "What are we doing here?" The monk said nothing, only smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white whistle, carved into the shape of a buffalo. He blew on it, but it didn't make a sound.

For a moment, nothing happened; everything remained still, and Roku wondered what the point was. However, soon, a huge flying bison appeared in the sky, soaring toward them. Gyatso laughed. "There's my girl!" he shouted with affection.

Roku stood, amazed by the enormous creature. He remembered the two bison that had escorted him to the temple…those two were old creatures, and their bodies had stiffened with age. This one, however, was young and vibrant. Her huge size did nothing to impair her gracefulness in the sky. When she landed, Gyatso ran up to her, throwing himself onto her giant head and laughing. For a moment, they just seemed lost in their own world.

The monk finally hopped down and motioned for Roku to come closer. "Roku, this is Sora, my flying bison. I've had her since I was five years old."

"Wow…" Roku said, still in awe of the massive creature. "Do all the Air Nomads have one?"

"Yes," Gyatso said. "Each child gets their own bison calf as a lifelong companion. They're more than just pets, as you can see." he laughed as Sora nuzzled him. "She's my best friend."

Roku approached and stroked Sora's nose. The bison was very friendly and affectionate, and proved so by licking Roku with her giant tongue, covering him in saliva. Roku laughed. "She's very loving, Gyatso."

Gyatso hit Roku with an air blast, drying him quickly. Sora lay down, and the two sat next to her, their backs against her side. "So, how about you?" the monk asked. "Do you have a best friend?"

Roku nodded. "His name is Sozin."

"Sozin? Isn't he the Fire Prince?" Roku nodded again. "Wow, that's amazing! The Fire Prince and the Avatar are best friends? You two can accomplish so much together!"

Roku laughed. "I guess so, but not until he's Fire Lord. Princes can't really do that much."

"One day," the monk said, "I'll go to the Fire Nation with you, and you can introduce me to him. Or better yet, you can bring him here! You can have visitors here, can't you?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll see to it that you meet him someday. You would like him."

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set over the Patola Mountain Range. It was a beautiful sight…the sky was splashed in colors of yellow, pink, and orange. Roku could tell that the sunsets would quickly become one of his favorite things about living at the temple. In spite of the rocky beginning, he felt as though he could adapt easily. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ he thought, glancing at his new friend.

Gyatso stretched and stood. "I think it's time we headed back."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun peeked over the Patola Mountains, bathing the sky in light colors. The rays seeped into Roku's bedroom, waking him. He was the only person in the Southern Air Temple that stirred; the monks remained fast asleep. He stepped out of bed and stretched, glancing out the window and seeing a glimpse of the sunrise. Wishing to see it in its full glory, he stepped outside into the cold air and shivered. It would take some time to get used to the climate; the high altitude of the temple made the weather quite cold, which conflicted with the hot climate of the Fire Nation. The airbender robes offered some protection, but not much; Roku marveled that anyone could get used to this weather.

Rubbing his hands together, he walked away from his room and to a staircase on the outer side of the temple. There, he could see the breathtaking sunrise, and found it just as lovely as the sunset from the day before. The yellow, orange, and purple in the sky reflected in the stones of the temple, bathing the whole temple in color. Roku stood there, taking it all in…and then, his eyes wandered down to his dragon. It was curled up on the edge of a cliff, fast asleep, and as Roku looked at him, he got an idea. He started down the staircase and made his way to his dragon. As he came closer, he could already feel the heat from the creature's body. All dragons had a higher body heat than other creatures, a fact that Roku was most thankful for in this cold climate. He lightly ran his hands over the scaly skin, not wanting to startle him. _Never surprise a sleeping dragon_, he thought with a smile.

"Good morning, Fang," he said softly, hands stroking the beast's neck. Fang stirred, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Sorry to wake you, buddy. I need a ride." The dragon's big yellow eyes slowly opened, giving Roku an annoyed look. Another grunt escaped from his throat. "Yes, yes, I know it's early," Roku answered, reading his mind. "But you can't sleep all day, you know. Besides, you need some exercise."

Fang finally rolled over with a groan, allowing Roku to mount. Roku sat directly behind his head, holding on to the white horns to steady himself. "Okay, Fang," he said. The dragon stretched out his wings and took off, his long, lean body flying majestically into the morning sky. _Nothing like a brisk morning flight_, Roku thought as he observed the scenery. The distant mountains rose out of the ground like jagged spikes, steep and sharp. Clouds dotted the sky and enveloped the mountains, and the sparse vegetation glistened with morning dew. Roku turned around to look back at the temple. On the first day, when he had flown in, he had been far too nervous to closely observe the temple's beauty, and he hadn't had a chance until now. "Fang," he shouted above the roar of the wind, "turn around! I want to get a good look at the temple!"

Fang twisted sharply, circling around the temple. For the first time, Roku noticed that the temple was not built on top of a mountain as he had originally thought; rather, much of the temple seemed to be carved out of the mountain itself. Many of the walkways and plazas were just smoothed out sections of rock from the peak, and many paths led to tunnels that led deeper into the mountain. Towering above the peak, though, were the swirling spires. They were cut out of white stone and topped with tall blue spikes. The sunlight reflected off the blue tops, making them sparkle. The biggest tower, the one in the center, was the temple sanctuary. Roku had never been inside, but the monks had told him that he would someday…when he was ready.

_Do the airbenders always live like this?_ he wondered as he circled lazily in the sky. He couldn't help but smile at the majestic view. He breathed in the cold mountain air, inhaling deeply and feeling refreshed. Gliding along in the sky, he now understood the peaceful nature of the Air Nomads. _So this is what it means to be an airbender_, he thought. _It is the element of freedom._

Gyatso stirred awake when he heard people running past his door. Rubbing his eyes and putting on his tunic, he went outside to see what the fuss was all about. "It's Avatar Roku!" he heard someone shout. For a moment, he was concerned. _Did something happen to him?_ But when he reached the outer part of the temple, his breath was taken away by what he saw.

Roku had noticed the young monks running out to watch him fly. They cheered and waved, equally awed by both the mount and the rider. Roku smiled and waved back, leaning forward to talk to his dragon. "Fang," he said, "why don't we give them a little show?" The dragon needed no other words. He immediately dove straight down into the valley, and the monks cried out in surprise at his sudden change in direction. But before they had the chance to recover, Fang twisted around and soared back upward, letting out a screech as he passed the monks on the cliffsides. The children and teenagers were enchanted by the display; they could pull tricks like this on their gliders, but certainly not on their bison. Fang spiraled upwards and dove back down, doing a somersault as he righted himself again.

It was all Roku could do to keep his seat, but he grinned at the monks' gasps and cheers, as well as the thrill of the ride. His complaining stomach finally made him order Fang to land, and both were greeted by thunderous applause. Gyatso ran up to Roku, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "Looks like the Avatar is finally breaking out of his shell!" he said, laughing. "That was incredible, Roku!"

All the commotion quieted down when the head monks approached. The younger monks bowed in respect and allowed them to pass. Gyatso did the same, slightly irritated that he couldn't talk to Roku anymore. _I've just got to see that trick again! _he thought. _Maybe I can try it on my glider…_

"Avatar Roku," Monk Nashi said, smiling, "I trust that you had a refreshing flight this morning?"

Roku could not wipe the smile off his face; adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he had never felt more alive. To call the flight "refreshing" was a gross understatement. "Yes, sir," he answered, bowing. "And now, I think I finally know what Monk Shika meant…I am ready to adopt the mindset of an airbender."


	5. Chapter 5

"That was quite a show you put on this morning, Avatar," Monk Shika said, smiling. He and Roku sat cross-legged on the white stone ground, in the same plaza as last time. This time, however, there was no audience; the young monks were shooed away to their classes, leaving the Avatar and his teacher alone. Fang was the only spectator allowed; he lay curled up nearby, eyeing his master with interest. "Watching you fly on that magnificent creature was a treat, indeed," Shika continued. Fang shifted his position, stretching out a wing and covering his face, as though he were shy. Both teacher and student laughed out loud at his humble appearance. Roku knew better; if there was anything Fang enjoyed, it was showing off.

"Tell me, Avatar," Shika said, folding his hands under his chin, "if your dragon and one of our bison got into a fight, which one would win?" The question took Roku aback. He thought for a moment, mentally comparing the two animals. The bison was large and bulky, while the dragon was long and sleek. The bison was clearly the stronger creature; his body and weight gave him brute force. The dragon, however, was the swifter of the two; he could easily outmaneuver a bison. Then again, should his maneuvering fail him, the bison's strength could crush him just as easily. _Hmm…_Roku thought. _Brute strength versus speed…_

"It's impossible to tell," Roku answered. "Each one has clear advantages and disadvantages. It's just a matter of how they use them."

"Exactly," his teacher said. "The four elements are the same way. Each element has its own strengths and weaknesses; no single element is superior to the others. The only thing that makes a bender more powerful than a bender of another element is how they use that element."

Roku thought about this. "So…that's why the Avatar has to learn all four elements, isn't it? Because each one has advantages?"

"Yes. The combination of all four elements in one person is what makes the Avatar the most powerful bender in the world. You have the advantages of all four elements on your side, and you will need all four to maintain peace."

Roku understood, but for the first time, he realized what a heavy burden he had to bear. To learn all four elements would take years of discipline and practice, but then, the real test would start. Maintaining balance in the world seemed like such a difficult task…could one person possibly do it all?

Monk Shika was watching his student closely. "You doubt yourself, Avatar Roku?" Roku slowly nodded, knowing that it was useless to hide his true feelings. "Don't worry. Your own past lives all had to face their destinies, and they all had their doubts as well. But no matter what hardships they faced, they still managed to fulfill their destinies, and you will, also."

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Last time, we talked about the difference between firebending and airbending. Like I said before, no element is superior to the others; it's just a matter of how you use it. Now, tell me…what are the primary tactics used in firebending?"

Roku thought about his firebending lessons and his sparring matches with his best friend Sozin. Kicks and punches formed the majority of the moves; very rarely did they use defensive tactics. Roku remembered what his teacher had told him last time; firebending was intense and ferocious. "Firebending deals mostly with aggression and attacks," he finally answered.

"Correct. It is a very violent form of bending. Essentially, offense becomes your defense. Now, airbending is the opposite. It is peaceful and harmonious. We airbenders are taught to respect all life, and as such, we do not harm others unless it is absolutely necessary. As such, airbending deals mostly with evasion, rather than aggression."

Fire versus air…aggression versus evasion. So far, he only knew aggression. "I imagine it will be hard to go against what I've been taught all my life…" Roku said.

"Yes, it is hard, but that's why I'm here. Today, we will go through some exercises to help you think more about evasion. However, it's important not to completely abandon the aggression you've come to know. Remember, aggression is just as important, and as the Avatar, you must retain knowledge of all four elements. Controlling your mindset will help you utilize the elements when the time comes."

Shika stood up, and Roku did as well. "Your flight this morning helped greatly, did it not?"

Fang peeked out from behind his wing. The dragon had a smug look in his eye; he had impressed everybody, and he knew it. Roku smiled at him. "Yes, master. I realized what you meant when you said that I had to adopt the mindset of an airbender; this morning helped me realize the freedom that comes with flight."

"It is uplifting, indeed," Shika said, smiling. "The concept is now in your mind; all we need to do now is refine it and bring it out." He stretched out his left arm and bent his knees slightly, motioning for Roku to do the same. "This exercise will help you focus on your opponent."

He began sidestepping in a circular pattern. Roku followed, somewhat clumsily. The two circled each other slowly as Shika talked. "Now, do not look at anything else. Only look at me. In order to evade properly, it is important to know what your opponent is doing at all times." It was difficult to stay focused on Shika and still keep walking. They moved slowly, but still, it was challenging. Roku glanced down at his feet to watch where he was going.

It was exactly what Shika was waiting for. His right hand suddenly shot forward, sending a blast of air in Roku's direction. It did not hurt him, but it certainly startled him; he shielded his face with both arms. The air finally died down, leaving Roku's hair and robes fluttering. He lowered his arms and gazed warily at his teacher. Shika only grinned. "It's a good thing I'm only an airbender, and not a firebender. You could have been dead right there."

They repeated the process again and again. Roku's movements grew less clumsy and more smooth as he learned to concentrate on several tasks at once: walking in the circular pattern, keeping his stance, and being aware of everything his master was doing. He was a fast learner and caught on quickly. By the end of the day, the Avatar was avoiding every blast that his master threw at him.

"Excellent!" Shika said. "You've got it!" Roku bowed, tired but happy. "And now, before we end for today," his master continued, "I think you are ready to create your first airblast."

It took Roku a moment to register what he had said, but when Shika stepped back, he understood. A rush of nervousness came over him. _What if I fail again? It would be humiliating after all the progress I've made today…_He shook his head and breathed deeply, trying to collect his thoughts. _Air is peaceful and harmonious. The element of freedom. _He closed his eyes and brought his hand back. _Peaceful…harmonious…_

Not even daring to look, he shot his hand forward, eyes still shut tightly. For a moment, everything seemed to stand still…he could feel nothing coming out of his hand. _Well, _he thought, _am I doing it? _He knew what firebending felt like, and he certainly wasn't firebending at the moment. Surely airbending would feel different, but at the moment, he could feel nothing at all. Unable to take it anymore, he peeked at his hand with one eye.

Nothing emitted from his hand…no air, no fire, nothing. He tried again, with the same result. His heart sank. _I failed…_

Shika stepped back forward. "Don't worry, Roku. Even a journey of a thousand miles must begin with one step. You _will _airbend soon. I know you will." They turned and began walking back into the temple. "You're halfway there already. You didn't airbend, but you didn't firebend, either. You know the mindset of an airbender; you just lack the confidence." The student walked back with his master, trying not to feel discouraged. _Well, I'm making progress, anyway…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Has anybody seen Roku?" Gyatso asked.

Pasang shook his head. "Not since his flight yesterday morning," he said through a mouthful of custard tart. The four monks sat together in the temple's orchards. It was one of their favorite places to eat breakfast, especially with harvest time right around the corner. They were forbidden from picking the fruit themselves, but any fruit that fell from the trees was fair game.

Samu scoffed. "Why are you worried about him, anyway? He's the _Avatar_, for crying out loud…"

"And, he's a person just like us," Gyatso insisted. "Roku's got feelings too, you know. I know he's unsure about this whole Avatar thing. He needs all the encouragement he can get."

The other three thought about this. "What if he's not really the Avatar?" Kaze asked.

"Way to encourage, Kaze…"

"No, just hear me out. I heard that he hasn't even succeeded in airbending yet. The Avatar is supposed to be this great and powerful person, but he can't even master airbending?"

"Well, it's not like he's been practicing it all his life, like we have been," Pasang said. "It may not be that simple."

"No, but I agree with Kaze. How do we know there hasn't been a mistake? How do they even know that he's the real Avatar?" Samu asked. "Do they just know, or is there some kind of ritual? How _do_ they find out, anyway?"

None of them knew the answer. Declaring the wrong person as the Avatar…was it even possible? Roku himself had posed this same question to Gyatso…but could it be that he wasn't really the Avatar? "Well, either way," Gyatso said, "Roku is my friend now, and he needs my support. If it turns out that he's not the Avatar…well, then he'll still be my friend, and I will still stick by him."

With breakfast over, the four monks cleaned up their napkins and apple cores. The monks frowned upon littering…not just in the temple, but everywhere. Keeping everything clean was a way of respect for nature. The four friends walked together up the temple stairs. Gyatso casually glanced toward the Patola Mountains. The morning fog was beginning to evaporate, leaving the tops of the mountains in plain sight. _I've lived here most of my life, and that view just never gets old,_ Gyatso thought.

"Hey," Pasang suddenly said. "Isn't that Avatar Roku down there?"

The four looked far down into the temple's main plaza, where Roku had landed on his first day. He stood on the edge of the cliff, unmoving. "What's he doing?" Samu asked. "Is he going to jump?"

Kaze shrank back at the words. "Well, if he is, it's not something I want to watch." He ran up the steps as quickly as he could, disappearing into the temple.

Gyatso angrily looked at Samu. "How can you say that so casually?"

Samu scowled. "I didn't mean it…" He turned and followed Kaze, leaving Pasang and Gyatso.

"Go down to him, Gyatso. I don't think he'll jump, but it's probably good to see what's on his mind."

"Why don't you come too?"

"Well…you know him better than I do, and he's already comfortable around you. You go ahead, and I'll meet you guys later."

Gyatso nodded, and Pasang continued up the steps. He turned back to look at his friend. Roku still stood; his hair was the only thing that moved as it fluttered in the breeze. _What on earth is he up to? _The monk made his way down to his friend. Roku was still stiff as a statue as Gyatso approached. The last thing he wanted was to startle his friend…_Would he really jump?_ He angrily brushed the thought aside as he came closer, finally standing right next to Roku on the edge of the cliff. "Hey," he said, softly. "What are you up to?"

"I'm thinking…" Roku answered, still unmoving. "I have a big responsibility on my shoulders…"

"This again? Come on, Roku, we both know that you'll master airbending soon…"

"I'm not talking about airbending. Mastering all four elements…that's the easy part. The real test comes afterward, when I have to keep balance in the world." He finally relaxed, sitting down and allowing his feet to dangle over the edge.

Gyatso joined him. _So, that's what's bothering him. _"You talked about this during your lesson yesterday, didn't you?"

"We touched on it, yes…Monk Shika is very wise, but nobody really understands what it's like." He shivered as a cold breeze blew past them. Gyatso knew that his friend's words were true…nobody could ever understand what it was like to literally carry the future of the world on their shoulders. Furthermore, nobody ever bothered to think about how such a burden would affect the Avatar as a person. Most people just sat around, comfortable in the peace that the Avatar brought…without stopping to think about what a difficult task it was. _It's something that we should think about, but we just never do_, Gyatso thought as Roku continued. "It would be nice if I could talk to Sozin...he and I can talk about anything."

"Well, why can't you? You could send him a letter or something…"

"No, I can't. The Fire Sages told me that I had to detach myself from my homeland for a time, so I could learn to fully appreciate the other nations. So I can't contact anyone in my homeland until I'm a fully realized Avatar."

Gyatso balked. "You mean…you can't even go visit?" Roku shook his head. "Wow…" Gyatso sighed. "It must be hard…but you know what?" He placed a hand on Roku's shoulder. "No one ever said that this would be easy, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you, buddy…you know that?"

Roku finally smiled. "Yeah, I know…and you do make it more bearable." He placed his hand on the monk's shoulder, also. "Thanks, Gyatso."

Gyatso grinned and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "So, tell me about this Sozin. How did you meet him?"


	7. Chapter 7

"To be honest, I can't remember when I first met Sozin. All I know is that I've known him all my life.

My parents said that they met the Fire Lord and his family through a chance encounter. My mother was pregnant with me, and she and father decided to take a vacation to Ember Island. They thought that the fresh air and relaxation would be good for her. Well, as luck would have it, Fire Lord Azon and his wife were also visiting Ember Island...and his wife also happened to be pregnant."

"Wow," Gyatso said. "That was quite a coincidence!"

"Oh, it gets better. The Fire Lady went into labor on the beach one day, and there was no way they could take a boat back to the mainland on time for the birth. Luckily, there were some Water Tribe healers who had a small infirmary nearby, so my father fetched them. They brought the Fire Lady back with them, and she gave birth to Sozin that afternoon. But those poor healers had their work cut out for them, because...wouldn't you know it...my mother also went into labor later on that night. They brought her to the infirmary and put her in the room right next to the Fire Lady's. I was born a few hours later."

"You and Sozin have the same birthday?" Gyatso balked. "That's amazing! Even from the beginning, you two had something in common!"

Roku smiled. "Yes, and our mothers recognized that. Before they left the infirmary, they visited each other and introduced themselves, and our families have been close ever since.

Sozin and I grew up together. People could have mistaken us for brothers. We were always travelling together, having fun, getting in trouble...once, we discovered some komodo rhinos raiding a nest of dragon eggs. By the time we had chased them off, there were only two eggs left...so I took one, and Sozin took the other. You can't even imagine our parents' reaction when we told them."

Gyatso laughed and looked up as Fang and Sora flew by together. The two animals were so different...big and powerful vs. swift and sleek, white fur vs. red scales...and yet, they flew together, completely content. Gyatso pointed at Fang. "And, I suppose, that's how you met Fang?"

"Yes," Roku answered. "I raised him when he hatched, and we've been inseperable ever since. Sozin's dragon is named Drake. It's funny how similar animals can be to their owners, and yet have their own distinguishing personalities."

"I know what you mean. Sora can be quite stubborn sometimes, but we still work together through anything."

"Exactly. As soon as our dragons were strong enough to carry us, we started riding them everywhere we went, even if it wasn't far. Our firebending lessons were right outside the palace, but we still insisted on showing up in style." Roku paused, smiling at the memory. "Sozin and I sparred together during our firebending lessons. We're equally skilled, but Sozin is more of a trickster. Last time I sparred him, he forced me backwards until I tripped over a tree root. If he spots an advantage, he'll take it."

"Well, once you master all four elements, you too can have a rematch. I'm sure that will even out the playing field a little." The two friends laughed together. Gyatso stretched and stood, breathing in the cool morning air. "So," he said, "you and Sozin have known each other your whole lives. That's incredible..."

"Yeah..." A sad shadow seemed to pass over Roku's face. _I really miss my friend... _He cleared his throat, and a smile reappeared. "So, Gyatso...have you known anybody your whole life?"

"Well, not really," the monk answered. "I mean, Monk Shika was my guardian when I was young, but as I got older, I had no reason for a guardian anymore. But Monk Shika and I are still very close. He's almost like a father to me."

"Yes...Fire Lord Azon is almost like a father to me, as well." Roku stood. "Well, my lesson with Monk Shika will be starting soon. I guess we should go back and get ready."

"That's a good idea." The two walked together, up the stairs and into the temple. "Good luck with your lesson, Roku."

"Thanks." Roku paused, allowing his friend to go on ahead. He turned back, looking out toward the mountains and watching as his dragon and the bison coexisted peacefully. He breathed deeply, remembering what Monk Shika had told him_. You know the mindset of an airbender; you just lack the confidence. _The confidence...

Roku entered his stance and slowly raised his arms. _Peaceful. Harmonious. _With a look of determination, he brought his hands forward, fingers pointed toward the bright sun.

A gentle breeze emitted from his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Gyatso!" Pasang called. "Can you give me a hand with this basket?"

It was harvest time in the Southern Air Temple. Gyatso had always marveled at the vast varieties of fruits that were produced in the gardens and orchards, and how they thrived in spite of the cold climate. Baskets sagged with the weight of apples, pears, grapes, peaches...many of them would be shipped to the Eastern and Western Air Temples; even under the tender care of the monks, some crops just could not survive in the cold. The Eastern and Western Temples were warmer and could produce different varieties of fruits and vegetables, so the four air temples utilized a system of trade. The Northern and Southern Temples would produce the cold-climate crops, while the Eastern and Western would provide the warm-climate crops. Trading with the other temples helped to keep a sense of unity among the airbenders, something that was welcomed in a culture of nomads.

The fruits that were not shipped away would be made into delicious preserves, jams, cakes, pies, tarts, juices, wines...or simply dried and stored for future use. Gyatso's mouth watered at the sight of the ripe fruit, and he couldn't resist sneaking a few loose grapes into his mouth. He jumped when Monk Nashi grabbed his shoulder. "Gyatso? What are you doing?" Gyatso shrugged and smiled, revealing his purple grape-stained teeth. Nashi laughed aloud. "Oh, carry on, young one, but be sure to leave some grapes for the rest of us!"

Such cautions were unheeded, but nobody seemed to mind. There was plenty for everyone; the beautiful orchards had never failed them. The young monks were especially looking forward to the cakes and pies...the baker, Monk Kari, was quite an experimentor and was constantly thinking of new cooking techniques. Some worked, some didn't, but the young monks were always close by, eager mouths open and ready to taste his creations. _Maybe I'll become a baker one day_, Gyatso thought as he surveyed the bulging baskets. Purple grapes were plump with juice, and the fat peaches seemed ready to burst out of their skins. _Any job that lets me work with food is good enough for me._

The harvesting lasted long into the afternoon, and there was still much to do. The baskets had to be separated and counted, then the amount to be traded would have to be calculated. Then, the real work would begin. The remaining fruit would have to be dried, preserved, cooked, or stored, a job that welcomed every pair of hands it could get. Gyatso and Pasang rested for a moment, sitting at the top of the stairs and watching as basket after basket was hauled up the stairs and into the temple. For the youngest monks, this was their first time to help during the harvest...a small group passed the resting monks, carrying armfuls of apples and smiling widely. Gyatso waved and smiled back. "Don't drop any!" he called, just as one tripped and spilled his apples onto the floor. The little one stood and rushed off to avoid embarassment. Gyatso sighed and stretched, resting his back against the handrail. Three of the stray apples tumbled toward him, and he picked them up and began juggling them.

Pasang laughed, grabbing one out of the air and taking a big bite. "That was funny back when we were eight, Gyatso."

"Hey! Some tricks just never get old."

The long line of baskets continued to move, and the two teenagers proceeded to snack on any fruits that escaped. Samu and Kaze passed by, nodding at their friends to acknowledge them and then coldly moving on. "What is with those two?" Gyatso asked, watching them. "They've been avoiding us lately. You've noticed, haven't you?"

"Oh, I think they're just feeling left out because we've been spending a lot of time with Avatar Roku."

Gyatso heaved a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to lose friends over this, but I can't leave Roku alone, either. Why can't they see that he's not some all-powerful snob?"

Pasang shrugged. "Don't mind them. People fear what they don't understand, and they just don't see Roku in the same light as we do."

"Well, they'll never get over it if they keep avoiding it."

His friend stood and looked around. "Where is Roku, anyway? I never expected him to help with the harvest, but I haven't seen him at all."

Gyatso smirked. "He's training with Monk Shika. Ever since he first began airbending, he's been working hard on his lessons."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"A few days ago. He doesn't have much free time now, you know. But last time, he said that he's making good progress. He seems much happier and confident now that he finally got it."

"So things are finally looking up, huh?" Pasang smiled. "I'm glad."

Gyatso gave him a friendly punch. "At least you understand."

The last basket made its way into storage just as the sun began to set. The monks retreated to their chambers, tired but happy at the feat they had accomplished. Gyatso and Pasang made their way to their rooms, rubbing their eyes and looking forward to a good night's rest. "I can almost taste the pies already," Gyatso said with a yawn. "I can't wait to see what Monk Kari comes up with."

Pasang's answer was interrupted by the sound of someone running down the hallway. They both paused, curious, as Roku came around the corner. "Guys!" he shouted, waving and smiling.

Sleepiness was forgotten as Gyatso grinned at his friend. "Well, you sure missed a lot of work out there today, buddy."

"Believe me, I've been working just as hard as you have," Roku said, playfully shooting them both with an airblast. "Anyway, I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I have great news!"

"Well? Let's hear it!" Pasang said, eagerly.

"You're both in a glider class, right? A class that teaches you how to utilize your airbending to control your glider..."

"Yes, yes, we know what it's about," Gyatso interrupted. "Now what's the news?"

Roku took a deep breath and smiled widely. "Well, Monk Shika says that I'm ready to learn how to fly."

The realization slowly dawned on the two monks, and Roku grinned even wider at them.

"I'm going to be in your class!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was always such a pleasure to fly. To fly on a glider was different than flying on a bison. A bison had its own mind and will, and could disobey its rider if it chose to. However, on a glider, an airbender had complete control. The rider would bend currents of air around the wings, changing directions and speeds as he wished. Nothing but the rider's skill came between him and the skies...it was truly liberating. Once an airbender learned how to control the air currents around the glider's wings, he was ready to take to the sky.

New gliding tricks came with experimentation, and that was what the gliding class was for. Monk Nashi supervised the students but still gave them the freedom to try new things on their own. The extent of their skills hinged on the riders themselves; the eager students quickly invented new tricks to perform for the head monk, while the timid students had to be coaxed out of their comfort zones. Monk Nashi did his best to encourage the shy ones, but nobody was forced. Experimentation was purely at the rider's leisure.

Before Roku joined the class, Gyatso had Kaze as a flying partner. Kaze was more comfortable on the ground or on a bison than he was on a glider, and no matter how much Gyatso tried to persuade him, he hardly ever tried anything new. He was perfectly content to just float around the temple. Gyatso tried to be patient, but since he had to accompany his partner wherever he went, he was never able to fly at the fast speeds he enjoyed or develop new tricks. Each student had his own preferences, he knew, but Gyatso sometimes wished for a partner that was more adventurous.

Then, Roku showed up. Monk Nashi recognized the bond that had developed between Gyatso and the Avatar, so he paired them up and decided to give Kaze private lessons. The arrangement pleased everybody, and a friendly rivalry began. Gyatso was glad that Roku was not one of the timid students. Roku's newfound confidence had taken over, and his willingness to learn spurred him to try new things. Gyatso was excited that he finally had a partner that was just as excited about gliding as he was, and he and Roku began having competitions to see who could outdo the other. It began innocently enough...at first, they held races around the temple and tried to see how long they could glide before having to stop and rest. But as their skills grew, the competition escalated.

"Hey, Gyatso!" Roku shouted one day. "Check out this new glider trick!" He soared upwards, forming a tall loop in the air before levelling out once again. He grinned smugly as the trick was finished, but the monk only laughed.

"Ha ha...check this out!" he shouted. He flipped his glider upside down and stood on top of it, maneuvering himself as though he were on a surfboard. He smirked at Roku's surprised expression and tried to stand taller, glancing down at the grounded monks to see their reactions.

It was a mistake. Gyatso suddenly lost his balance, and he and his glider began to plummet toward the ground. Roku reacted quickly, swooping underneath the monk and catching him on the top of his glider. Gyatso sighed with relief, but they were not safe yet; the added weight was too much for Roku, and they both dove toward the cliff, where the other students mingled. The other monks looked up in surprise to see the out-of-control glider and two panicked students. They shouted and ran, trying to make room for the crash landing.

They landed roughly in the dirt, sending the other monks diving for cover. When the dust cleared, the monks lay scattered, some on the rocks and some on the grass. Roku sat up, moaning as he rubbed a tender spot on his elbow. Gyatso lay beside him, slightly sore but otherwise okay. He blew Roku's hair away from his face, and the two grinned at each other. "Why don't we call that one a draw?" Gyatso asked as he sat up. Roku chuckled and lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Monk Nashi walked into the infirmary, finding Monk Shika at the window and watching the entire spectacle. Shika looked up and smirked. "I saw the whole thing. Need more salve?"

Nashi sighed. "Yes. And this time, there's a few more scraped knees than usual." He looked through the shelves, grabbing some cloths and a bottle of salve. "That Gyatso...trying that windsurfing trick again when he knows it will fail..."

"Oh, come now. He and Roku are good friends, and that's something the Avatar needs right now. Let them have fun while they're young."

"Yes, you're right, as usual. I just hope that Gyatso knows that this is serious business, and not only for the Avatar. He will be getting his tattoos soon, you know...but only if..."

"...Only if he passes the mastery level exams," Shika finished, chuckling at the older monk's worries. "Don't worry about him. He may be playful, but he's also a dedicated student. Just you wait...I bet he'll be one of the first to get his tattoos. You'll see."

"I know. I'm proud of that boy, but let's just hope that we don't have any more crash landings," Nashi said with a smirk. "We're almost out of salve," he said. He held up the bottle, which was nearly empty.

Shika laughed. "There's more in the cabinet over there." He turned back to the window, smiling as Nashi went to fetch more salve. He looked down toward the gliding class and chuckled to see Gyatso and Roku having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest. _Those boys_, he thought. _They are the reason I decided to stay here instead of traveling the world._

He started to turn away from the window, but his eye caught something in the sky. A red Fire Nation messenger hawk had appeared on the horizon. Even from the distance, he could see that the message had a black ribbon attached to it, which meant that the message was of utmost importance. _That's strange_, he thought. _Why would the Fire Nation send us a letter? _Shika intercepted the hawk at the window, opening the compartment on its back and unrolling the parchment. His eyes widened as he read the letter. "Oh, no..."

He turned to Nashi. "Nashi, come read this..."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, folks! Reviews make me happy. :) This is my last update for 2007, and I wanted to make it a doozy. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll seeya again next year! Happy New Year!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, that's no fair! You started holding your breath a second after I did!"

Roku only smirked and addressed the onlookers. "Is there anybody else here who thinks I've been cheating?"

The other students laughed. "No way! He beat you fair and square, Gyatso!"

"Yeah! You didn't make that accusation when you won last time!"

Gyatso blushed slightly before joining the others in their laughter. "Okay, fine, I lost fair and square. But just you wait until I get a new glider, Roku. I'll beat you in a race any day!"

"It's not _my _fault you lost your glider...OW!"

Gyatso playfully tackled Roku, and the two wrestled on the ground while the monks cheered them on. Roku's topknot came loose, and his hair hanged over his face while his headpiece went flying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it tumbling on the grass. It was rolling dangerously close to the cliffside, and suddenly, he panicked. Nobody else noticed it, not even Gyatso. "Uh oh!" he grunted. With a burst of strength, he threw Gyatso off him and pointed at the headpiece. "Someone catch it!" he shouted. "Quick!"

Suddenly realizing the danger, the other monks ran toward it. They were not fast enough; Roku let out a cry of dismay as it rolled over the edge. The students were not even fazed; Pasang and Samu were among the many who grabbed their gliders and plummeted into the valley after it. Roku and Gyatso watched in amazement as the most skilled students in the class divebombed into the abyss. They could barely see the light glinting off the shiny metal headpiece as it tumbled through the air, deeper and deeper into the valley.

Just before they disappeared from sight, the gliders righted themselves and began soaring back upwards. They came back and landed smoothly, standing in front of Roku. "Well?" Roku asked anxiously, "did anyone catch it?" Pasang smirked and pulled the headpiece out from his belt. He tossed it to Roku, and the Avatar nearly melted with relief. "Thanks a lot. You don't know what this means to me..."

"What is that thing, anyway?" Samu asked. It was the first time he had ever spoken directly to Roku.

"This," Roku explained, "is an artifact from the Fire Nation royal family. It used to belong to my best friend, Prince Sozin, but he gave it to me before I came here." He looked around at the breathless monks, still clutching their gliders. He was still amazed by their display. "If you didn't even know what it was, why did you go through all that trouble trying to get it back?"

Pasang shrugged. "All we knew was that it was important to you. That was all that mattered, and we weren't about to just let it go." The other monks, Samu included, nodded in agreement.

Roku could only shake his head in wonder. Going through such lengths to save something they didn't even understand...he had to admire their selflessness. And for the first time, he felt as though he had been accepted as one of them. Nobody seemed uneasy around him anymore; they just treated him as they would any other airbender. "Well," he finally said, "thanks a lot. It meant a lot to me." He turned to Gyatso and gave him a playful shove. "And where were _you _during all of that? I didn't see _you _diving into the valley..."

"Hey! I was still recovering from when you threw me onto the ground..."

"Yeah_, sure_, Gyatso..." Everybody laughed together. Roku hadn't felt so good in a long time. It felt great to be treated as a friend, and not as the Avatar.

The merriment was being watched by the senior monks. "I hate to break up the fun," Shika sighed.

Nashi only shook his head. "The Avatar has to know, Shika. Better now than later."

The young monks turned and watched as the senior monks approached. "Avatar Roku," Nashi said, softly. "We need to speak with you alone."

Roku's smile slowly disappeared. "Is something wrong?"

Shika's voice was gentle. "Just come with us." He turned to the other students. "The rest of you, keep practicing with your gliders."

The sense of urgency was not lost on anybody. Murmurs of concern rippled through the group as Roku went with the senior monks. Gyatso watched with growing suspicion as they led Roku away from the cliffs. The situation only grew more tense when they disappeared from sight. Some of the other students resumed their gliding lessons, but as Gyatso had no glider, he could only sit and wonder what was taking place.

Finally, unable to take the tension anymore, he motioned for Pasang to land. "Let me borrow your glider," he said, glancing in the direction that Roku had went.

Pasang immediately understood what his intentions were. "Don't do this, Gyatso. If they wanted to talk to Roku alone, then it's best that we stay out of it. You will get in serious trouble if you follow them."

"Do you think I care? You saw the senior monks...they didn't just take him away to give him further lectures on his duties as the Avatar. Something happened, Pasang...I don't know what, but I want to be there for Roku when he finds out."

Pasang sighed. "Just don't get into trouble, okay? And I hope for both of your sakes that this is nothing serious." Gyatso thanked his friend and flew off in Roku's direction.

The monks led Roku into the large white stone plaza near the front of the temple. The isolation made the situation even more foreboding, and Roku could barely stand the anxiety any longer. "Okay, we're alone now," he said, voice trembling. "Now, what's going on?"

Nashi shook his head sadly. None of the senior monks had been looking forward to this. "We...got a black ribbon message from the Fire Nation a little while ago." Roku's eyes widened. A black ribbon message...that was never good news.

He cleared his throat. "And?"

He could tell that Monk Nashi was trying to be as gentle as possible. "And...you know that Fire Lord Azon has not been well in recent years. Well...he died in his sleep last night."

Roku's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. He had to struggle to speak again. "Died?" Nashi nodded. "But...he's been getting better...I talked to him right before I left, and he was fine!"

Nashi only shook his head. "He took a turn for the worse. He will be succeeded by his son...your friend, Prince Sozin."

Roku was reeling from the shock. "S...Sozin isn't old enough to run a whole nation! And his father just died! What can he do now?" He stumbled backwards, trying to take it all in. "Can...can I go to the funeral?"

The senior monks looked at each other sadly. "You still have your duties, Avatar. You must isolate yourself from your homeland in order to appreciate the other nations, and even if something like this happens, the rules still must be followed." Nashi shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Avatar Roku, but I'm afraid you cannot go to the funeral."

Roku dropped to his knees, anger and despair rising out of him. "My best friend's father is dead, and I can't even go to see him? He needs me now, can't you see that?!"

Gyatso had heard enough. He leapt out of his hiding place, not even caring about the consequences. He ran past the senior monks toward his forlorn friend. Nashi gasped in surprise. "Gyatso! You should not be here!"

Gyatso did not hear anything; his only thought was to get to Roku. His friend knelt on the ground, eyes shut tightly, head in his hands and groaning in shock. The monk placed a hand on Roku's shoulder, pained to see his friend like this. "It's going to be okay, Roku..."

What he saw next made him freeze in terror. Roku's hands lowered, and his eyes snapped back open.

They were glowing white.


	11. Chapter 11

Gyatso could only stare in shock as Roku slowly stood. His fingers were curled like claws, and his ragged breathing came through clenched teeth. However, nothing could compare to the intensity of his glowing eyes. They burned with despair, filled with a brilliant white light. Gyatso couldn't move...he was hypnotized by this frightening display.

Roku struggled to speak. "What...is...happening?" His voice sounded dark...demonic, even...but his face was still the same. Roku seemed to be struggling with this new condition, and his face showed his confusion about what was happening to him.

The senior monks had feared that this would happen. They slowly stepped back, trying to remain calm. "Avatar Roku!" Nashi called. "You have triggered the Avatar State!" He stepped back forward, desperately hoping that Roku would listen...before it was too late. "I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but you have to fight it! Enforce your will over it, before it takes control!"

Roku closed his eyes and groaned, struggling with himself. It was as though two different halves of himself were fighting for control over his body...and his half, the "good" half, was losing. His eyes slowly opened again. He could see the frightened monks backing away, he could hear Nashi saying something to him, he could feel Gyatso's hand on his shoulder, he was vaguely aware of his own muscles tensing...

Gyatso watched in horror as his friend's confused face twisted into a stern scowl. His eyes burned even more brightly than before, and his hands balled into fists. Smoke began to boil out of his nostrils. Gyatso shook his friend's shoulder, trying to snap him out of it. "Roku?" he said, voice trembling with concern.

"It's too late!" Monk Nashi said. "We have to get out of here, NOW!"

The senior monks turned and ran. Shika glanced behind him and was horrified to see that Gyatso hadn't moved; he was still hesitant about leaving his friend like this. Shika groaned in fear and frustration; Gyatso's action was admirable, but this was no time for sentiments. "Gyatso!" he shouted. "RUN!"

The young monk glanced at his teacher, seeing his frightened expression. He looked past him and saw the fleeing senior monks. Then, he turned back to his friend...and did not recognize him. The brilliance of the Avatar's eyes had caused the rest of his face to darken, making him looking even more terrifying. Roku was losing his internal fight...Gyatso was no longer looking at his friend. Finally realizing that there was nothing he could do, he turned and tried to flee from the terror of the Avatar State.

It was too late. Blasts of fire began to shoot out from Roku's fists and feet. One blast caught the fleeing Gyatso across his back; he screamed in agony at the searing heat and fell to the ground. Shika gasped and ran back toward the fallen monk, throwing himself over him and forming a ball of air around them. He summoned all of his skills as an airbending master, hoping against hope that his air shield would be enough to protect them from the fireblasts.

The blasts became long whips of fire that twisted around Roku's body, forming a tight ball of energy. He began to rise off the ground, fire still spouting from his limbs. Even through the air shield, Shika could feel the intense heat. He looked down at Gyatso and was horrified to see the monk's scorched back. Gyatso groaned and tried to rise, but fell back to the ground with a cry of pain. "You're hurt," Shika said, gently. "Don't move."

"Roku...is he..."

"He'll be okay. Just don't move."

Gyatso turned his head, just enough to see Roku in the sky above them. _So, this is the kind of power that the Avatar has, _he thought. The Avatar State...he didn't understand what it meant, but it was truly frightening. And to think that it had turned his friend into this savage thing...Gyatso flinched and closed his eyes. _I never want to see it again._

It seemed to go on forever. Roku hovered menacingly in the sky, spouts of fire shooting out around him. Monk Nashi and the senior monks watched from a safe distance. Nashi shook his head. What a disaster. He had suspected that the grave news from the Fire Nation would trigger the Avatar State, and he had hoped that he could bring Roku to an isolated spot so he wouldn't accidentally hurt anybody. _That Gyatso...why did he have to follow us? _Nashi could barely see Shika and Gyatso on the ground, protected by an air shield, but he didn't know of the extent of the boy's injuries. Furthermore, he didn't even know how well the shield was protecting them...would Shika eventually be worn out by the effort? If he let his guard down for even one moment, it would mean certain death for both of them.

What made the situation even worse was the fact that absolutely nothing could be done. Nothing could calm Roku down at this point; all they could do was wait until he calmed down on his own. Nashi could only hope that Shika's strength would hold out.

Several long and tense minutes passed before Roku finally began to sink back to the ground. The fireblasts became less frequent, and though the glow in his eyes remained, his face began to lighten. He stood still for a moment as the last of the flames died away, and finally, the glow faded. Roku collapsed in exhaustion...the incredible power had left him physically drained. Nashi and the senior monks moved forward, cautiously but quickly. Nashi went to support Roku and instructed the others to aid Gyatso and Shika.

The Avatar was trembling. Nashi patted his back, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry..." Roku gasped. "I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. I just...went crazy..."

"It was not your fault, Avatar Roku. You have been through a lot today. You have much to learn about the Avatar State...but that can wait until better times."

There was little comfort in his words. Roku shook his head, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He looked toward the others, huddled around his friend. "Gyatso?"

His friend had passed out from the pain. His scorched back was already beginning to blister, and his condition worsened by the minute. "Monk Shika," Nashi called, "call Sora. We need to get Gyatso to the Southern Water Tribe." The others looked at him questioningly. "His injuries are beyond our skill," he explained. "The Water Tribe healers will be able to help him. Now hurry up; if his burns become infected, his life could be in danger. Every minute counts. Now move!"

Roku turned away so he wouldn't have to see his friend like this. _What have I done? _he thought. _What am I?_


	12. Chapter 12

The senior monks tried to keep the whole incident a secret, but Gyatso's absence did not go unnoticed. The older monks did their best to quiet any rumors that circulated among the students, saying that everything would be explained in due time. This did little to stop the speculation, however, and it was not long before the students determined that it had something to do with Roku.

Monk Shika had accompanied Gyatso to the Southern Water Tribe, and with his airbending master gone, Roku was free to spend his time as he wished. Unfortunately, because of what happened, Roku didn't really have the heart to do anything. He spent most of his time in his room or pacing around the outer grounds…always alone. Pasang noticed his isolation and tried to come and visit, but the Avatar simply asked to be left in peace. Pasang sighed but honored Roku's request. The Avatar was moping, Gyatso was missing…what in the world was going on?

Even the gliding class seemed dull. With two of its star students missing with no explanation, flying just didn't hold the appeal that it usually did. Monk Nashi sighed as he watched the students pull some half-hearted tricks in the sky. Only a few days ago, this same class was filled with laughing teenagers pulling daring stunts on their gliders, but now, the students were more concerned about the whereabouts of Gyatso and Roku. Nobody was really accomplishing anything new, so Nashi decided to dismiss the class early. _No sense in keeping them where they clearly don't want to be_, Nashi thought as he made his way to his chambers.

Halfway there, something stopped him. He looked down at the plaza, where the incident had occurred. The white stone had been blackened and charred from the fireblasts. Sitting in the middle of the plaza were Roku and his dragon. Roku leaned back against Fang, deep in thought. He ran the fingers of one hand across the burn marks, but otherwise, he was still. His dragon was clearly concerned about his master and brought his head down, trying to nuzzle the Avatar. Roku slowly patted Fang's snout but still remained lost in thought. Nashi sighed and made his way down to him.

Roku did not even look up as the other approached. "Avatar Roku," Monk Nashi said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Still not looking up, Roku slowly shook his head. "I'm thinking about the days when everything was simple."

"Ah. Before you found out that you were the Avatar?"

Roku nodded. "It's amazing…my parents knew all along. The Fire Sages told me that when I was young, they traveled all over the country looking for children that were born in the weeks after Avatar Kyoshi died. They presented them with a cart full of toys, telling them to pick as many as they pleased. Most children took several toys, but I only chose four."

"The Avatar relics."

"Yes." Roku sighed and leaned his head back against Fang, picturing the four toys. A wooden hand drum, a clay turtle flute, a wooden monkey, and a propeller…one toy from each nation. "I remember being drawn to those four. I had no idea why…the other toys seemed a lot more fun, but for some reason, I only wanted those." Roku laughed slightly. "And as it turned out, they belonged to my past lives. It's strange how these things work out."

"Well, destiny can be a funny thing, Avatar."

Roku nodded. "I know that now…more than ever. The Fire Sages took my parents aside and told them what it meant, and made them swear not to tell me or anybody until it was time." He sighed. "I miss those days."

"If you are going to fulfill your destiny, you cannot dwell on the past."

"I know what I have to do, Monk Nashi. I just wish that I didn't. And after what happened…" he bowed his head, "…I'm afraid of myself."

Monk Nashi spoke softly. "The Avatar State is more complex than you think. It can be a great help to you in hard times, and once you master it and have control over it…"

"That's the thing," Roku interrupted. "I know it's extremely powerful, but after what happened, I don't think I want that kind of power." He leaned his head back, trying not to relive the terror. "All of that power inside one person…how did the past Avatars do it, anyway?"

Monk Nashi smiled. He knelt down next to Roku and patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Roku looked up, confused. "Ask them myself? What do you mean?"

Nashi's face became serious. He motioned for Roku to stand. "Come with me, Avatar. There's something you need to see."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I am back in school now, so future updates may come less frequently than usual...but I promise to bring you at least one update a week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyatso lay on a soft bundle of furs and blankets, and a gentle fire danced in the fireplace. The environment was meant to soothe and comfort the patients, and it worked…most of the time. Gyatso knew that he was in good hands; the healers in the Southern Water Tribe's infirmary were very experienced and could cure almost any ailment. This did not ease his discomfort, however…the monk bit his lip and fought to keep from squirming away from the healer as she removed the remains of his shirt. The slightest contact with the tender flesh on his back made him cry out. The head nurse, Yakome, understood his pain and was very patient with him. She took her time, carefully peeling away the burnt fabric until his back was fully exposed. With his shirt gone, Gyatso was finally able to relax, and the damage could be assessed.

It was not a pretty sight. Most of his back was raw from the burns, and patches of green indicated that infection had set in. Yakome covered her hand with water, which soon began to glow. She lightly swept her hand over the burns, watching as Gyatso flinched and squirmed under the contact. The cool water soothed his burns somewhat, but the pain was still there. She ran her hand over his entire back, seeking out every inch of the wound. "Well," she finally said, "these burns are serious, but they are not nearly as bad as they could have been. Feeling pain is a good thing, Gyatso…the fact that you can still feel pain indicates that the damage is not very deep."

The monk was only half-listening…another pressing matter was on his mind, but he politely waited while Yakome explained his condition to him. "With burns like this, every minute is critical…I know that it takes several hours to fly here from the Southern Air Temple. Add the time it took for the Avatar to calm down and the time it took to bring you here and remove your shirt…all that time has allowed your burns to infect. It will take some time for you to get better, and the infection may make you very ill…but the important thing is that you are here now, and we will take good care of you until you are well."

Yes, that was important, and he did not want to appear ungrateful, but the recovery process was the least of his worries. "Will it leave a scar?" he asked, turning to look up at the nurse.

Yakome seemed shocked at his question; considering the extent of the situation, she had expected that scarring would be the last thing on his mind. Gyatso watched her, knowing what she was thinking, but not caring. "I know you don't understand what I'm worried about, but please tell me…I need to know."

The nurse sighed. "Yes. Most of your back will be scarred from this…but how serious remains to be seen."

Gyatso had feared that answer. He turned away and allowed her to continue working. The news disheartened him, and he tried to take his mind off of it. He wondered how Roku was doing and whether the other students had found out what happened. He thought about the Avatar State, and why he had never heard of it. He wondered how his friends, especially Samu and Kaze, would react once they found out what had happened. He had a lot on his mind, but his thoughts always returned to his back. _Scarring_…he thought. _How will that affect my…_

"Gyatso," Yakome said, interrupting his thoughts. "I need you to sit up for me." Gyatso slowly sat up, cringing at the tenderness in his back. Yakome began to apply a bandage, wrapping cloths around his torso. Gyatso sat as still as he could during the painful process, finally relieved as the process was completed. "There you go. I will unwrap this again during the next healing session." She stepped out of the room and went to Monk Shika, who sat wringing his hands and worrying about Gyatso's condition. "Monk Shika, you may go see him now."

Monk Shika thanked her and rushed to Gyatso's room. Gyatso had slowly eased himself back onto the bed, lying on his stomach. Shika sat beside him. "Well? You clearly aren't dead, so it isn't that bad, is it?"

Gyatso appreciated Shika's efforts to cheer him up, but he was not really in the mood for jokes. He gave his former teacher a small smirk but said nothing. Shika did not miss the sadness on Gyatso's face. "Gyatso?" he asked, concerned.

The young monk leaned up on his elbows and simply shook his head. "It's silly, actually…"

"Come now, Gyatso. Nothing that makes you upset is a small matter. Now, what is it?"

Gyatso sighed, deep in thought. "Well…the good news is that I'm going to be okay."

"…And the bad news?"

"…Yakome says that my back will be scarred after this."

It took Monk Shika a moment to understand what that meant, but once he did, the full realization of the young monk's concerns hit him. "Gyatso…this is about your tattoos, isn't it?"

Gyatso slowly nodded. "I've worked so hard to come this far in airbending…what if my back is too scarred for the tattoos? It would all have been for nothing…"

"Not for nothing, Gyatso. Becoming a master is no small task…I'm very proud of you for coming this far."

Gyatso shook his head. "But getting the tattoos is an honor…it's been in our culture for generations! It would be a deep shame if I could not get them now…"

Monk Shika said nothing. The tattoos were indeed an honor…all airbending masters received them as an outward sign of their accomplishment. Tattooed airbenders were greatly revered in their culture…but disfigured monks generally did not receive them. It was nothing against them as individuals, but the tattooing process was difficult enough as it was…marred individuals only brought more difficulties to the process. The tattoos were intended to run along the full length of a monk's body…an incomplete tattoo brought a sense of disgrace to the monk. The tattoos were not required for the title of airbending master, but they were so honored and revered that they had become synonymous with the title.

Shika stared at Gyatso. _He has been working for this ever since he was a child_, he thought. Would his scars heal enough to allow the markings, or would he be shamed for the rest of his life?

Gyatso finally sighed. "It really doesn't matter that much…the important thing is that I'm alive, right?" He turned to his teacher and gave him a half-hearted smile.

Shika slowly nodded. He was such a brave boy to brush off his disappointment like that. The teacher reached over to the student, carefully laying a hand on his bandaged back. "I don't care what it takes, Gyatso. I will see to it that you get your tattoos."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait...in addition to being back in school, I also suffered a brief bout of writer's block. But the new chappie is here, and I hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was massive. Roku marveled at the sight…the thick wooden beams stretched taller and wider than any door he had ever seen. In the center of the door lay a series of twisting pipes, with three blue knobs bearing the symbol of the Air Nomads. Roku studied the pipes, recalling his days in Fire Lord Azon's palace. Many doors in the palace could only be opened with firebending…he supposed that this door bore a similar mechanism. None of the doors in the palace could compare with this one, however…the door to the Air Temple Sanctuary.

He looked to Monk Nashi, who simply stood aside and nodded. No words were needed; Roku looked up and noticed two openings in the pipes where blasts of air could enter. He nodded back to Nashi and took a deep breath, stepping forward as the gusts of air emitted from his fingers. The blue knobs wiggled slightly…Roku concentrated, leaning forward even more and strengthening his airbending. One by one, the knobs flipped around, each one sounding out a different note. Together, the three knobs produced a sound that was strangely melodic…and yet, somewhat haunting.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen…Roku could hear the notes echoing behind the door, but everything remained still. Then, the door slowly swung open, revealing nothing but darkness inside. Wary, Roku glanced at Nashi, who simply nodded again. The Avatar stepped inside, hearing his footsteps echoing throughout the room. His eyes were still adjusting to the dimness; he had no idea just how large the room was, but as he listened to the echoes, he knew…the room was enormous.

He shivered as he walked…something about this room gave him chills. He walked slowly and quietly, as though he did not want to disturb the darkness. His eyes slowly adjusted to the shadows, and he could barely make out something in front of him. Instinctively, he reached out and touched cold stone. Feeling it, he understood that it was a statue, and suddenly, he felt an overwhelming urge to see the statue's face. He lit an orb of fire in his palm and held it close to the figure's face.

_Kozar…_

A firebender stared back at him. "Kozar… Kozar…" Roku whispered. _How do I know his name?_

To his right was another statue, the statue of an airbender.

_Kaki…_

To his left, an earthbender.

_Hana…_

Beyond the earthbender, a waterbender.

_Shimo…_

Roku brightened the light in his hand, seeing many more and knowing each one by name. He lit another orb in his other hand and combined the two, brightening the room as much as he dared…and was astounded by what he saw. The statues continued spiraling upward, lining the walls of the sanctuary. They stretched farther than his little light could reach. Young and old, men and women, Air, Water, Earth, Fire…there had to be hundreds…no, thousands of them.

And he knew them all.

Monk Nashi chuckled softly. Roku had nearly forgotten that he was there, and he turned to him, overcome with awe. "Do not be surprised, Avatar Roku," Nashi said. "Why wouldn't you know your own past lives?"

_My past lives…_

Roku could only shake his head in wonder as the names continued to fill his mind. "So many…" His initial fear had melted away, and was now replaced by reverence. He stood, taking it all in, overwhelmed with the privilege of standing in that room. Each statue represented a legend…and one day, he would join them.

Roku smiled and walked slowly among the statues, feeling drawn toward the one at the very end. The statue of a tall woman stood there. A headdress adorned her head, and she held an open fan in each hand. She wore the clothes of a warrior…heavy armor hanged from her shoulders, and the symbol of bravery was engraved into her robes. Roku, however, was most drawn to her face. It displayed so many things at once…beauty and strength, sternness and gentleness, power and compassion…

"Avatar Kyoshi," Roku said, quietly, "I am not worthy to follow in your footsteps."

Roku was surprised when everything suddenly brightened. A strange warmth seeped into his soul, and the room began to melt away. It was bizarre, but somehow, Roku knew that he had no reason to be afraid. The room and statues slowly faded away, leaving only Roku and the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. He found himself standing on top of a mountain, in a place that he had never seen before…clouds billowed around him, and the sun shown down in rays of light orange and yellow. Strange as it was, it was a peaceful place, and the tranquility made him forget his troubles.

He looked back at the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, only to discover that it was no longer there. In its place stood a woman in green robes. Her painted face beamed at him, and her red lips smiled gently. "Of course you're worthy, Roku," she said. Roku simply balked as she lifted a metal fan to her face, fanning herself lightly and chuckling.

Back in the sanctuary, Nashi watched Roku carefully. He nodded with approval as Roku's eyes began to glow, signaling his connection with his past life. "Enjoy your first visit to the Spirit World, Avatar," he mumbled. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."


	15. Chapter 15

Whoa, an update! Again, sorry for the delay. I was busy with a few things...college, working on my Smellerbee cosplay, dealing with illness...you know, the usual. ;) Enjoy the new chapter...I hope the wait is worth it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roku could only stare as Avatar Kyoshi casually fanned herself. There was a playful air about her…the way she smirked, the way her eyes gleamed with mischief. There was no mistaking it…she had been quite a prankster in her day. And yet, beyond that good-natured glint in her dark green eyes was a force to be reckoned with. Even in death, she deserved respect; she towered above the teenager, her strong voice ringing with authority. Roku knew that she was not one to anger. He imagined that playful glint being replaced with a terrifying glow…

Avatar Kyoshi folded her metal fan and tucked it into her belt. She chuckled at the silent Roku. "Speechless, are you? Come now, Roku…when I first met Avatar Kuruk, I had so many questions. The poor man hardly got a word in."

Roku smiled and shook his head. "Sorry…I just…I never imagined that I would be standing in front of you like this. I don't know what to say…I just feel so…"

"Please don't say the word 'unworthy'…" Kyoshi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am a part of you…you have just as much power as I do. Because of you, the Avatar Spirit lives on."

"But why did it have to be me?"

Kyoshi shrugged. "Why did it have to be _me_? Or Avatar Kuruk? Or the countless Avatars before us, and the countless ones to come? No one knows why the Avatar Spirit chooses the people it does…all we can do is accept our destinies and fulfill them."

Roku stared at the strong woman before him. Her grip on his shoulder was gentle, yet firm. _Did her strength come from her years of training, or has it always been part of her nature? _he wondered. "Avatar Kyoshi," he said slowly, "what was it like when you first found out that you were the Avatar?"

Kyoshi smiled again, and that mischievous gleam returned to her eyes. "See for yourself."

Roku gasped in surprise as their surroundings began to dissolve. The mountaintop they were standing on melted away, and soon, Roku and Kyoshi were simply standing on air. It was a strange sensation…there was nothing but infinite sky around them. The vast emptiness was dizzying; Roku's stomach turned slightly as he observed the nothingness below his feet. He knew that they were in no danger, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that they would drop at any moment.

Soon, however, Roku sighed with relief as he felt solid ground under his feet. He relaxed as a large Earth Kingdom town came into view. Children and teenagers played in the town's center plaza, while customers mingled at the shops and stalls nearby. Paved roads led to schools and mansions, while smaller homes stood in neat rows at the edges of the town. Farmhouses dotted the surrounding plains, and thick forests and streams lay beyond the ranches. In the distance, the ocean glistened.

Roku stared as a group of teenaged boys ran in their direction, chasing after a runaway ball. He waved nervously as they approached, but gasped in surprise as they simply ran past without acknowledging him. Avatar Kyoshi laughed. "They can't see us, Roku. This is all just a vision of my past."

Roku was too awed to feel silly for his mistake. "So this," he asked, looking at the town again, "was your hometown?"

Kyoshi nodded…she seemed delighted to revisit the place. "This place held many fond memories for me."

"Where are…" He stopped when he heard rustling in some nearby bushes. A neat row of berry bushes lined one of the homes, and crouching behind them, barely visible, was a teenaged girl. She peeked out, eyes shining with a familiar gleam. She grinned in the direction the boys had run, then quickly ducked back behind the bushes.

Roku watched as the girl opened a small box and dipped her fingers into the white paint inside. She sloppily smeared the stuff onto her face, never minding the bits of dirt that mixed in and left streaks of brown. She glanced into a small broken mirror, frowning at her appearance. "It needs something…" she muttered. As if in response, a cluster of berries fell from one of the many branches of her hiding place. She held the berries in one hand, thoughtfully squeezing them and grinning at the dark red pulp that seeped from them. Eagerly grabbing her mirror again, she smeared the pulp onto her lips and eyelids, taking care to extract the seeds. She had to apply many layers of the pulp before she finally achieved the look she wanted, but a delighted giggle announced that she was satisfied with the result.

The boys finally found the runaway ball and made their way back to the town, one twirling the ball on his finger while the others chatted. The girl crouched low behind the bushes, bracing herself as the boys neared. Just as they passed her hiding place, she leapt out, screeching and snarling. So close and so sudden, her mask had the desired effect…the boys cried out in fear and turned to run, but tripped over each other and collapsed in a heap.

One boy looked up to see the girl standing there, hands on her hips and laughing at the boys' plight. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Kyoshi! What was that for?"

The young Kyoshi crossed her arms and smugly answered, "Call it payback for not wishing me a happy birthday."

"I didn't forget…I would have done it later…"

The other boys nodded, muttering amongst themselves as they stood. The girl was a mess…her dark green tunic was crusted with dirt, and her knees and bare feet were filthy from crouching in the mud behind the bushes. Her hands were still stained with paint and berry juice, and small leaves and twigs were tangled into her hair. "You look ridiculous, Kyoshi," said one boy, the one who had been twirling the ball on his finger. It was a gross understatement. "Why do you always go out of your way to do stuff like this?"

"The results are always worth it," Kyoshi answered, smirking. "You should have seen your faces…" She laughed again as the boys blushed.

Avatar Kyoshi smiled widely at her former self. Roku stared at her, and then back at the young girl…it was hard to believe that the filthy troublemaker would grow into the intimidating woman standing beside him. Avatar Kyoshi turned to him, as if reading his thoughts. "You should have seen me during my training sessions. None of my teachers had any sense of humor…"

Roku's answer was interrupted by a loud fanfare at the town. The teenagers turned toward the noise, perplexed. "What the…"

A crowd had already gathered in the town square to welcome the visitors. The teenagers ran into the crowd, trying to push their way to the front. Kyoshi followed, trying with little success to clean herself up. Giving up, she elected instead to stand behind the crowd, on top of a wooden crate. She stretched as tall as she could, trying to see the company that had marched into the town. She saw five men, dressed in simple flowing robes of green and yellow. She recognized their hats…the ornate hats of the priests at the Earth Temple.

"The Earth Clerics?" she wondered aloud. "What are they doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

...I suck, I admit it. I am SOOOO sorry for not keeping up with this and leaving you hanging. I am a college student, after all, and real life does kick in sometimes...but I haven't abandoned this fic, and to prove it to you, I have finally brought you an update. Please enjoy!

--

The Earth Clerics recoiled at the girl's filthy appearance. Roku watched as the young Kyoshi's expression changed from curiosity to annoyance, and the girl simply crossed her arms and waited for them to compose themselves. Avatar Kyoshi looked down at Roku and smirked. "They were more surprised than I was when they told me that I was the Avatar. I'm sure you had your doubts when you were first told, right?"

Roku nodded…he was certain that there had been some mistake. He questioned the Fire Sages over and over again before he quietly accepted his fate. But as he looked at the strong young girl and the bumbling clerics, he knew…in Kyoshi's case, the roles had been reversed. "That's right," Avatar Kyoshi said, reading his mind. "This time, _they _were the ones that thought it was a mistake."

The two laughed together as their surroundings melted away again. It did not startle Roku as much as the first time, but he still felt uneasy as he found himself standing on air once again. He turned to Kyoshi. "Where are we going now?"

"We are going forward several years, to my first obstacle as the Avatar. I was sent away like you were…I had to spend many years away from home as I mastered the elements, as well as the Avatar State." Roku flinched slightly at the mention of the Avatar State. Kyoshi noticed but said nothing to him, instead continuing her narrative. "When I finally returned to the Earth Kingdom, the clerics informed me that a conqueror had been at work while I was away."

Another scene came into view. Two figures stood in a field, facing each other. One was Avatar Kyoshi, matured and strengthened by her years of training. Her face paint was much neater now, having been applied with a brush instead of with dirty hands. She had chosen to regularly apply the face paint as a way of intimidating her enemies, and it worked…if only because of the frightening nature of the woman behind the paint.

The man that faced her had a large army behind him, but he faced Kyoshi alone. He was dressed like a lord; his clothing and armor were elaborately decorated. He would have looked quite fearsome if it hadn't been for his small stature…especially when compared to the giant Kyoshi. He appeared to be even shorter than Roku; Kyoshi easily towered over the diminutive man. If Kyoshi had not looked so grim, Roku might have laughed at the situation. "What's going on?" he asked.

Avatar Kyoshi watched the scene with dark eyes. "His name was Chin. While I was away training, he took over much of the Earth Kingdom. Nobody told me of my homeland's plight…they wanted me to concentrate on my training instead."

"What? How could they just keep you ignorant while your people suffered?"

Kyoshi nodded. "That's what I thought at first. In the end, however, I think it was for the best. I shudder to think of what might have happened if I had faced Chin too early…when I had not matured as an Avatar."

Her eyes returned to the scene, and Roku watched as well, swallowing his questions for the moment. Chin the conqueror clearly threatened her, boldly taking a fighting stance. Roku balked at the man's nerve…challenging a fully-realized Avatar?! _He must have been so full of himself_, Roku thought. His army seemed to think the same thing; many soldiers paled in fear at the sight of Kyoshi.

Kyoshi stood her ground, not even flinching in the face of the conqueror. With a flick of her metal fans, she blew away Chin's elaborate clothing. Roku couldn't help it; he snickered at the sight of the would-be challenger as he stood there in his underwear. Avatar Kyoshi looked down at him and smiled. "Though I matured through my training, the prankster side of me never quite died away."

Roku turned back to the scene. The Kyoshi of the past still stood grimly…there was no laughter in her eyes, even after Chin's humiliation. She closed her eyes, meditating. Roku gasped when her eyes opened; they were glowing white for a moment, but the glow faded quickly. _The Avatar State?_

With swift, powerful movements, she began earthbending. She created a deep chasm in the earth between herself and Chin. It stretched to the distant ocean, and with a burst of strength, Kyoshi stomped the ground and widened the gap. Summoning the power of her past lives, she whipped both fans forward, creating blasts of air that widened the gap even more. Soon, water began to fill the gap as the ocean surged into the crack. Roku balked. _She's creating an island?!_

The distance between the new island and the mainland gradually grew. Chin's army fled from the awesome show of power, but Chin stubbornly remained rooted to the ground. He shouted in anger and frustration as the unconquered land slipped away from him.

Roku turned to Kyoshi. "He's angry over that little bit of land? Even though he's already taken over the rest of the Earth Kingdom?"

Kyoshi shook her head. "It wasn't enough for him. As is the case with many conquerors, a large portion was not enough. He wanted the whole thing." The cliff that Chin was standing on suddenly crumbled underneath his feet, dumping him into the sea. His cries echoed off the cliffs until he disappeared from sight. "Foolish man…"

Standing on the beach of the newly formed island, the Kyoshi of the past stopped airbending and fell to the ground, weak with exhaustion from the effort. "So this," Roku asked, "is how Kyoshi Island came to be?"

"Yes. My town was so grateful for saving them from the conqueror that they named the island after me. Life on the new island was hard for the first few years; they were now cut off from the mainland, so they had to rely on resources on the island alone. The town that I grew up in slowly disbanded into smaller villages scattered throughout the island. It made life easier for everybody."

"I still can't believe you created your own island," Roku said, still amazed. "So that's what a fully realized Avatar is capable of…"

"Yes, Roku," Kyoshi said, turning to him. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I know that you had a terrifying experience with the Avatar State. You must have felt so helpless and out of control."

Roku nodded, remembering the incident. "I was aware of what I was doing, but there was nothing I could do. It was like some other force was controlling me. I hated that feeling…especially after…" He stopped, cringing as he remembered Gyatso falling to the ground, his back scorched.

Kyoshi patted his shoulder. "I understand. The Avatar State is truly frightening. But the Avatar State helped me defend my homeland, and it helped to destroy an evil. Once you have control over it, you will do incredible things."

Roku understood. He looked up at Kyoshi, still apprehensive. "I admit that I'm still scared of it…but I will do my best to master it," he said with new resolve.

She smiled at him, reassuring him. "No one ever said that defending the world would be easy, but you do not have to do it alone." Roku smiled…Gyatso had once told him the exact same thing. He watched as Kyoshi stepped back, still facing him. Their surroundings began to melt away one last time as Kyoshi continued talking. "You have your friends, and you have your past lives. We're all looking out for you, Roku."

Everything faded away, and soon Roku found himself back in the Air Temple Sanctuary, staring at Avatar Kyoshi's statue. He gazed at it, wondering for a moment if it had all been a dream.

"Welcome back, Avatar Roku." Roku jumped at the voice and turned to see Monk Nashi. "You've been gone for several hours. Did you learn a lot?"

Roku didn't answer. He turned back to the statue, and for a fleeting moment, he saw a mischievous gleam in Avatar Kyoshi's eyes. He turned back to Nashi and smiled. Nashi smiled back and nodded, understanding.

No words were needed. The head monk and the Avatar left the sanctuary together, leaving the statues in silence and darkness. But as Roku turned back to glance at the statues one last time, there was no mistaking it…the formerly cold room now had a certain warmth about it.

--

Author's note: I hope that was worth the two-month wait. Finals are next week, and then I'll be moving into a new apartment, so it will be a while before the next update (yes, I'm warning you ahead of time this time) but once everything is settled, I PROMISE that I will do my best to keep this thing updated.


End file.
